


Unraveling the Cape

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Father and son bonding, Father's Day, Fluff, Parent Separation, Parenthood, tie in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Unraveling the Cape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unraveling at the Seams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243933) by [oddsnends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends). 



Walking through the lot, Henry rolled his eyes, this was absolute bullshit. No, he sighed, this was part of his job. No matter how much he wanted to spend the weekend in front of his laptop, sleeping in, or chatting with Ivan - work came first. He only wished they could have informed him before now, he wouldn't have promised Ivan that they could have a video call on Sunday, Father's Day. 

His son wasn't quite six, he hadn't seen him for more than a few days since Easter, and Henry had been looking forward to talking with his son. Rubbing his hands over his face, Henry sighed, he would be peeling off his costume and going back to the hotel to shower and prep for the busy weekend ahead. Pulling the door open to his trailer, he stopped in his tracks. 

Kal was laid out on the floor of the trailer, wagging his tail happily. The rhythmic thudding of the dog's tail hitting the floor was drowned out by the excited shout. Frozen in place, Henry blinked, the pile of dark curls running at him full speed. 

“Dad!” Ivan squealed, rushing Henry. Arms wrapped around Henry's waist, he squeezed as hard as his little arms could. “Dad!” 

“Hey wild boy,” Henry smoothed his hand over Ivan's curls that matched his own. “What are you doing here? Why are you here?” He looked up seeing Nell sitting at the small fold down table on the side of the wall. 

“It's father's day weekend,” his ex shrugged casually. “I thought you could use some company.” 

“You're here for the weekend?” Brow furrowed, Henry took a breath, trying to stop the sudden onset of happy tears. So this was his sudden change of weekend plans. 

Now he felt guilty for being upset. He owed a few people some apologies. He'd spoke to Nell and Ivan a few days ago, they had discussed upcoming summer plans, but neither of them had breathed a word of this. Oh she was crafty! Henry admired that. His heart swelling. 

“Yep, mum said I can stay with you and Kal. I'm not big yet and she had to come.” Ivan rambled on, squeezing Henry's legs tighter. 

“Of course you can stay with me and Kal. Do you have all your things?” Henry searched the trailer, stunned by his surprise. How did he get this lucky? How fantastic was it that Nell would do this for him? 

Despite separating a few years ago, Nell always made an effort to keep things like birthdays and Father's Day special for Henry and their son. In return, Henry made sure she was spoiled beyond belief on her own birthday and Mother's Day. 

“Uhuh,” Ivan let go of his father's legs, looking up he giggled. “Dad, you're a funny Superman.” 

Explaining Superman to Ivan had been easier than Henry had ever imagined. Dad dressed up like every day was Halloween. Sometimes he was characters people loved and would ask him for photos. What was hard to understand about that? 

“I am?” Henry replied glancing down at the blue suit he was still wearing. “Do you not like my suit?” 

Ivan wrinkled his nose, shaking his head. “I like Batman best.” 

“Ouch,” Nell laughed at the straightforward answer. “You've been told.” 

“So I have, well I guess since he likes Batman better, then maybe he should spend the weekend with Ben and I will go for pizza by myself.” Henry smirked, watching Ivan's face fall. 

“No! I want pizza too!” Trying his best to convince his dad, Ivan bounced up and down on the spot beside Kal. “Pizza! Pizza! Please, dad, please please.” 

“Well,” Henry tapped his finger against his chin, “alright, fine. I will change and we can go for pizza. Then it's back to the hotel, we can take a swim in their pool, and then bed. Tomorrow, we can find some fun things to do.” 

Cheering and dancing, Ivan squeaked and apologized when he accidentally stepped on Kal's tail. Sitting up with a soft boof, Kal yawned and huffed, making no attempts to over correct the accident. Murmuring his apology to Kal; Ivan stroked the black and white dog's head. “I love you, Kal.” 

“And he loves you, I love you.” Henry beamed, loosening the neck of the suit. “Mind undoing this?” He turned his back to Nell. Normally he would have had a hand, but this evening, they had mentioned going back to the trailer before costume undress. 

Understandably. 

“Sure,” Nell took a step back, looking over the costume. Not at all how she would have designed it, but it looked good when Henry wore it. He made a fantastic Clark Kent. “Done,” She announced undoing the back of the costume, hoping that he could undo the rest on his own. 

“Thanks.” Henry smiled, reaching around to the back. “Are you joining us for dinner?” 

“No, I am leaving here and going back to the hotel. They put me on the same floor, two doors down on the opposite side. If he needs me, I'll be there. Although, I think wild boy will do pretty well with you and Kal.” Nell rubbed her hands on her jeans. “It's good to see you.” 

“You too,” Henry turned his attention away from Ivan long enough to smile at Nell. “How's Dublin?” 

“It's good, we love it there.” Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Different than when she and Henry had lived there, but still charming. 

“I'm glad to hear.” Henry fought the urge to take her hand, balling his at his side. The last he'd heard, Nell had been dating somebody new, if she was happy then Henry wanted it to work out for her. “I'm glad you brought the wild boy. Thank you, truly.” 

“He needed a little time with dad and after our last call, I think you needed time with him.” 

Henry had been working flat out, he loved his job, but it was taxing at times. Ivan was a bundle of joy and energy, a ray of shining light. Being away as much as he was, given the circumstances, made it harder when he was away for work. Since Nell had left London for work, Henry saw Ivan less than he wanted to. 

“Dad, I'm hungry. So is Kal.” Ivan called, rubbing his hand across his tummy. 

“Alright, I will change and we can get out of here.” Henry announced. “Superman is leaving the room, hold tight and we can go get pizza.” 

DC was a huge franchise and a chance that Henry couldn't let go, unfortunately it meant hardly any time for Ivan. The one thing cooler than ever getting to be Superman was getting to play dad.


End file.
